No Apologies
No Apologies is an original song in Empire. It is the central performance in the episode The Outspoken King. Lyrics My mouth is a weapon I ain't scared of nothin' They say he so reckless Bunkie's in the casket Better hit the exit, I'll eat you for breakfast Diamonds on my necklace, guess that's what I'm blessed with I'm a revolutionary, pardon my vocabulary I don't even 'member ever carin' Sue me when I'm in the cemetary I'm legendary I do what I want And say what I want with no apologies Excuse me if I'm blunt I say what I want with no apologies And they won't shut me up, hell naw, hell naw And they won't shut me up, hell naw, hell naw I do what I want And say what I want with no apologies They get mad I keep on talkin' Never mind I beg your pardon Guess I'm just too damn outspoken They can't take me anywhere Will I ever learn my lesson? Try hard not to get arrested Guess I didn't get the message F it, I don't really care So much in my head, ohhh (I would let 'em know) It's so hard not to let go (I'm about the dough) The closer that you get, they try to hold you back But a closed mouth don't get fed, no (And can't nobody stop me, y'all) I ain't goin' nowhere (Not even for Obama, y'all) I'm a loose cannon I'm comin' for yah (gunnin' for yah) Hope you're ready (automatic) Ready, aim, fire, fire, legendary I do what I want And say what I want with no apologies Excuse me if I'm blunt I say what I want with no apologies And they won't shut me up, hell naw, hell naw And they won't shut me up, hell naw, hell naw I do what I want And say what I want with no apologies They can't be mad at me, look at my family I guess it's all in my blood line If you keep ridin' me for my apology You'll be waitin' for a long time Not sympathetic, I said it, I meant it You don't like it then I could care less Not sympathetic, I said it, I meant it You don't like it then I could care less I ain't sorry, I ain't sorry for nothin' I said (One hand on the Bible, I ain't in denial) I ain't sorry, I ain't sorry for nothin' I said (Your honor, you can blame it on Tiana) I ain't sorry, I ain't sorry for nothin' I said (One hand on the Bible, I ain't in denial) I ain't sorry, I ain't sorry for nothin' I said (Your honor, you can blame it on Tiana) Multimedia Trivia *The performance was originally supposed to be backed up by Kidd Fo-Fo but Lucious dropped him from the label. **Jamal ended up performing along with his brother Hakeem thus creating the performance Cookie wanted from the beginning.